In recent years, there have been proposed a wide variety of terminals, such as mobile phones, handheld terminals and cordless monitors, having a feature of AV reproduction such as audio reproduction and video reproduction, and a feature for viewing and listening of broadcasting such as radio broadcasting and television broadcasting. Additionally, there have so far been also proposed a wide variety of compression methods each involving a heavy processing load to meet requirements for transmitting or storing high-compressed contents. On the other hand, there have been many requirements for reproducing continuously to view and listen for long periods of time. The mobile terminal powered by battery is therefore required to reduce power consumption to be continuously operable for long periods of time. The aforementioned problem is resolved by a conventional technology described hereinafter.
The conventional data processor of this type is designed to receive and decode broadcast waves intermittently to store the result of decoding into a memory (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
FIG. 11 shows a schematic diagram of the conventional data processor disclosed in the Patent Document 1.
In FIG. 11, the conventional data processor comprises a broadcast receiver 1 for receiving broadcast waves a decoder 2 for decoding data obtained from the broadcast waves received by the broadcast receiver 1, a data storage 3 for storing therein decoded data indicative of the result of decoding by the decoder 2, a DA converter 4 for converting the data stored in the data storage 3 into an analog signal, a system controller 5 for controlling an operation of each part of the data processor, a power supply 6 for controlling power supply to each part of the data processor, and a timer 7 for notifying a timing of activation of the decoder 2.
The conventional data processor thus constructed receives and decodes the broadcast data updated in several times on one day, while making the broadcast receiver 1 and the decoder 2 perform intermittent operation. The conventional data processor, in particular, starts supplying the power to the broadcast receiver 1 and the decoder 2 in accordance with interruption of the timer 7 before receiving the broadcast waves. The conventional data processor then receives the broadcast waves with the broadcast receiver 1, and stores the result of decoding by the decoder 2 into the data storage 3. The system controller 5 then controls the broadcast receiver 1, the decoder 2 and the data storage 3 to halt each process, and stops supplying the power from the power supply 6 to the broadcast receiver 1 and the decoder 2.
As described above, the conventional data processor is designed to stop supplying the power in downtime of the intermittent operation so as to make a reduction of the power consumption under a standby state.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication H11-122586